El Color Del Amor
by Wicked-Ginny
Summary: GD...Ginny esta en su sexto año en Hogwarts.Su mejor amigo Neville Longbottom tiene un secreto enorme que revelarle.Draco Malfoy puede tener cualquier chica en Hogwarts,cualquiera mataria por una cita con el... cualquiera, menos Ginny Weasley...
1. Sorpresas!

El color de el Amor 

**_By: Ginny Behrendt_**

**Capitulo 1: Sorpresas!**

Era inicio de año en Hogwarts y todo mundo estaba muy ocupado revisando las clases que tenían esa mañana. Ginny se encontraba sentada en el gran comedor con una tostada de mermelada en la mano y un pedazo de pergamino en la otra. Sus ojos estaban fijos en el pedazo de pergamino, que era su nuevo horario de clases para ese año.

-Mierda, tengo doble pociones a la segunda hora con Slytherin. Espero que la estúpida de Grindy no me friegue la existencia este año-se decía Ginny a si misma.

Unos momentos mas tarde llegaron Neville y Hermione a sentarse con Ginny. Esta abrazo a Neville y saludo a Hermione que sé havia sentado enfrente de ella.

-Cómo va tu time tablee? –quiso saber Neville

-Pues hasta ahora bien, la única clase que me friega es Pociones pues la tengo dos horas al día con Slytherin-

-Oh, si, en quinto año nosotros también la teníamos doble. Era un horror tener que verle la cara de Gusamoco a Snape dos veces al día, ya te imaginaras "Señor Longbottom, no sea incompetente, Señor Longbottom usted es una vergüenza para la clase, Señor Longbottom esta poción no se hace así!, Señor Longbottom..." –Neville estaba haciendo una replica muy divertida de Snape

-Muy interesante su platica señor Longbottom...

Neville se volteo con una cara de terror, el que havia hablado era Snape, que se encontraba detrás de el mirándolo fijamente con una media sonrisa en la boca. Neville sabia que esa sonrisa significaba castigo...

-Como lo veo tan interesado en el arte de las pociones señor Longbottom, creo que seria un placer para usted venir a visitarme a mi aula después de clases para ayudarme a limpiar calderos y espero que traiga con usted un ensayo completo acerca de los Gusamocos que se ve que tanto le interesan, eso, si no quiere perder puntos para su casa ahora que acaba de empezar el año-Snape camino hacia la mesa de los maestros aun sonriendo malévolamente. Neville no podía creer su mala suerte.

-Bueno Nev, tengo que ir a la sala común a sacar unos libros para mi clase de Criaturas Mágicas –dijo Ginny con una ligera sonrisa

-Esta bien Ginny, quieres que te acompañe?

-No, gracias no quiero que llegues tarde a tu clase de Herbologia

Ginny le dio un beso en la mejilla a Nev y salió del gran comedor.

Cuando llego a la puerta vio que Harry y Ron se acercaban hacia el gran comedor escoltados por Luna Lovegood quien se veía tan rara como siempre. Ginny solo les dedico una sonrisa y siguió su camino.

:¨0¨:

-Buenos Días chicos, bienvenidos a su clase de Cuidado Contra las Criaturas Mágicas –decía Hagrid quien se veía extraño pues parecía que se havia tratado de peinar un poco, definitivamente le havia quedado desastroso el intento de peinado (si así se le podría llamar a ... _eso._)

-Toda esta semana estaremos estudiando a unos animales que además de ágiles y veloces son muy inteligentes. Estaremos estudiando Caballos Halados. Alguien sabe donde encontramos caballos halados?-pregunto Hagrid-

-Yo lo se Maestro-dijo una niña de Ravenclaw que parecía que se moría por contestar la pregunta

-Señorita Thomphson?

-Los caballos halado-comenzó ella con aire de niña genio-se encuentran en el norte de Rusia y ...

-Estas mal –interrumpió Ginny en tono tranquilo

-Que? –dijo ella taladrándola con la mirada

-Que estas mal-repitió Ginny en tono totalmente calmado y tranquilo ignorando completamente las miradas que le lanzaba Rita Thomphson-Los caballos halados se encuentran en todo el mundo. Hay muchas razas diferentes pero los halados puros son solo 4: el Palomino Gigante, el Aethonan, el Granian y el Thestral.

Todo mundo miraba a Ginny con cara de "what", incluso Hagrid se sorprendió que Ginny supiera tanto de estos animales.

-Excelente señorita Weaseley, 10 puntos para Gryffindor.

Al terminar la clase Hagrid le havia pedido a Ginny que se quedara un poco, al parecer quería mostrarle algo.

-Ven acá Ginny –dijo Hagrid tomándola por un brazo.

El la llevo hacia atrás de la cabaña y le mostró una jaula gigante de metal que contenía lo que era sin duda el caballo halado mas hermoso que Ginny jamás hubiese visto.

-Hagrid, como es que tienes este caballo aquí?,-dijo Ginny con los ojos abiertos como platos-tienes que tener un permiso para tener caballos halados

-Lo se, Dumbledore ha sacado un permiso para que lo tengamos en la escuela, ellos no son peligrosos y servirá para la clase por unas cuantas semanas-dijo Hagrid lanzándole un manojo de paja a la jaula del caballo.

-Puedo tocarlo?-dijo ella tímida

-Claro, adelante!

Ginny se acercó para acariciar el caballo sin miedo alguno, toco su cabeza entre los barrotes de la jaula, se sentía tan emocionada, nunca havia estado tan cerca de un animal tan hermoso como ese.

-Pero dime Ginny, como es que sabes tanto acerca de los caballos halados?-quiso saber Hagrid

-Son mis animales favoritos-dijo ella mientras seguía acariciando el caballo-Mamá solía contarme historias acerca de princesas que eran rescatadas por héroes montados en caballos halados. Desde entonces me han fascinado, y he leído cientos de libros acerca de ellos. Como se llama?

-Aun no lo se, te ha gustado mucho eh?

-Claro, a quien no? Es un animal majestuoso

-Por que no piensas en un nombre bonito para el? –dijo Hagrid con una enorme sonrisa en los labios

-Enserio?-dijo ella emocionada

-Si, es mas lo puedes venir a visitar cuando quieras

-Pero Hagrid, no te meterás en proble...

-Tonterías, mira, se ve que le caíste bien –decía el aun sonriendo

-Gracias Hagrid –Ginny le dio un gran abrazo a Hagrid y después partió hacia el castillo, tenia 15 minutos de descanso antes de que empezara la siguiente clase.

De camino al castillo Ginny se topo con Crabbe y Goile que de seguro iban hacia la clase de Criaturas Mágicas, a Ginny se le hizo raro que Malfoy no estuviera con ellos pero no le tomo mucha importancia, así que siguió caminando hacia el castillo cuando no muy lejos vio a un rubio alto recargado en un árbol cercano, él la miraba fijamente, ella reconoció de inmediato quien era, esa cara era inconfundible, sin duda era Draco Malfoy.

-Como estuvo tu clase Nev?- dijo Ginny abrazándolo por detrás del sillón donde se encontraba el acomodando sus cosas para la siguiente clase

-Nada mal-dijo el devolviéndole el abrazo

-Que es eso que tienes colgado en el cuello?-dijo ella tocando frasquito en forma de diamante con un liquido azul y una piedrita blanca brillante flotando en el liquido.

-Ohhh eso, es un collar de protección que creamos en la clase hoy. El liquido lo hicimos a base de hojas de achicoria azul y la piedra la encantamos con un hechizo de luz para que brille en la noche.

-Es muy bonita-dijo Ginny aun mirando el collar

-Es para ti- Neville se quito el collar, y se lo puso a Ginny

-Nev, yo no...

-Se supone que es de protección, tu eres la única persona que me interesa que este protegida-Neville tomo el pelo de Ginny que estaba en una cola alta y quito la liga que lo sujetaba-Siempre he dicho que se te ve mejor el pelo suelto-dijo el mientras la abrazaba con cariño.

Si, definitivamente Neville Longbottom era el mejor amigo que Ginny havia tenido jamás; era dulce, tierno, cariñoso y la escuchaba siempre que tenia algún problema. Ginny a veces llegaba a pensar que el la conocía mas de lo que ella se conocía a si misma.

-Neville, tenemos Criaturas Mágicas en 5 minutos, es hora de irnos-dijo Hermione con cara de preocupación

-Tienes con Slytherin eh?-Afirmo Ginny

-Si, como lo sabes-quiso saber Neville

-He visto a Crabbe y Goile caminar hacia aya cuando yo venia-dijo Ginny-bueno ahora me tengo que ir a mi clase de pociones antes que Snape decida quitarme puntos por estar tarde-

:¨0:¨:

Así paso el resto de la tarde y ya era hora para el castigo de Neville. El se dirigió a los calabozos de Slytherin para cumplir su castigo, ya tenia en mano el pergamino con el ensayo que le havia encargado Snape y estaba preparado para limpiar calderos.

De camino hacia los calabozos Nev se topo con Malfoy a quien se le veía muy contento (cosa que es rara viniendo de un Malfoy)

-Longbottom, a ti mismo te andaba buscando-dijo el con una gran sonrisa en sus labios

A Neville le dio un vuelco en el estomago, que quería Malfoy con el? No, no, no... no podría ser nada bueno.

-Que, que quieres Malfoy?-dijo Nev nervioso

-Quiero hablar con tigo, tengo algo que proponerte-dijo el con media sonrisa

-No, ahora no puedo tengo castigo con Snape y no puedo estar tarde-dijo el tratando de evadir a Malfoy, el sabia que no debería hacer ningún tipo de tratos con un Malfoy.

-Bueno, te veo en la biblioteca a las 7:30 estaré en los estantes de atrás cerca de la sección restringida ok?

Neville se volteo para seguir su camino pero Malfoy volvió a hablar

-y, Longbottom... Mas te vale que estés ahí.

Malfoy siguió su camino como si nada y aun muy contento.

:¨0¨:

-Algo terrible ha pasado-Harry acababa de entrar en la sala común corriendo y buscando con la mirada a sus amigos

-Que sucede Harry-dijo Hermione quien se havia levantado rápidamente del sillón donde se encontraba sentada y havia tirado el libro que estaba leyendo.

-Donde esta Ron-Harry se veía desesperado-donde esta???-seguía diciendo el con los ojos desorbitados

-Esta arriba, por que? Que ha pasado Harry-dijo Hermione sacudiéndolo como a un trapo viejo-por que estas así?

-Es Cho...

Ron venia bajando las escaleras de su cuarto cuando vio que Harry cayo de bruces al suelo con lagrimas en los ojos. Hermione estaba desesperada, quería saber que era lo que havia pasado. Ron se acercó a donde estaban Harry y Hermione y esta solo le lanzo una mirada de terror. Ron se agacho, tomo a Harry y lo sentó en uno de los sofás de la sala común.

-Ha preguntado por ti-dijo Hermione mirando a Ron desconcertada

-Harry-decía Ron-Harry, amigo, que pasa? Que tienes?

Era inútil Harry aun tenia la mirada perdida en la nada y lagrimas caían de sus ojos a montones.

:¨0¨:

-Te puedes creer que la buscadora de Ravenclaw se aya suicidado?-Colin iba platicando con Lee Jordan en la sala común.

Ginny se encontraba sentada en uno de los sillones aterciopelados de la sala común con Harry recargado en su hombro, a este se le veía muy mal aun. Ginny vio a Neville entrar por el retrato de la señora Gorda, este traía una cara de susto y solo fingió una sonrisa hacia Ginny y subió hacia su cuarto. Ginny supuso que se havia enterado de lo del suicidio de Cho-Chang.

A la mañana siguiente Ginny se levanto muy temprano, se puso el uniforme, se hizo una cola alta y salió por el retrato de la señora gorda. En la salida se encontró a Neville quien parecía que havia tenido una mala noche pues estaba despeinado y adormilado.

-Nev, que bueno que me esperaste!-Ginny lo abrazo-donde te habías metido?

-De que hablas?

-Pues anoche no bajaste a cenar y luego en la sala común te pasaste de largo sin decir ni una palabra-dijo ella fingiendo una cara triste-acaso ya no me quieres?

-Sabes que no es eso... eh... bueno tuve que ir a hacer un trabajo de Herbologia a la biblioteca y pues por eso no baje a cenar luego me dolía la cabeza horrible así que decidí solo subir a mi habitación a descansar un poco-mintió el-bajamos a desayunar o nos vamos a quedar aquí parados?

-No, que me muero de hambre, vamos a desayunar ya

Los dos bajaron las escaleras hasta llegar al pie de la puerta que dirigía hacia el gran comedor pero ahí se encontraron recargado a Draco Malfoy quien le dirigió una mirada sospechosa y una media sonrisa a Neville, este por otro lado se puso tan pálido que paresia que acababa de ver a un fantasma.

Malfoy se movió de la puerta para dejarlos pasar con un movimiento de manos gracioso y mirando fijamente a Ginny. Esta solo frunció el seño, arrugo la nariz y jalo a Neville hacia adentro de el comedor.


	2. Algo Mas Que Amistad?

**Capitulo II: Algo mas que amistad? **

Ginny corría hacia los calabozos pues tenia pociones y no quería llegar tarde, cuando por fin llego a el salón de clases entro y cerro la puerta de un golpe solo para detenerse a ver que todos la miraban. Si, la clase ya havia comenzado y ella estaba tarde. Snape se encontraba enfrente de la clase, al parecer Ginny lo havia interrumpido en lo que fuera que estaba diciendo. A Ginny aun le costaba trabajo respirar y su corazón latía a manera anormal pues havia corrido mucho.

-Llega tarde Señorita Weaseley-dijo Snape en el mismo tono frió y escalofriante de siempre.

-Lo siento profesor-dijo ella con la mirada baja y la cara roja

-Me imagino que para una pequeña adolescente como usted hay cosas mas importantes que mi clase de pociones no es cierto?

-No, señor, lo siento, yo no..

-Siéntese!

Ginny tomo su lugar a un lado de Kaysha Burgesron una chica de color de la casa Gryffindor. Al sentarse escucho la risita estúpida de Grindy McLaren una rubia insípida de Slytherin que se la pasaba molestando e insultando a Ginny a cualquier oportunidad que tenia. Ginny odiaba a Grindy desde que havia entrado a Hogwarts. Grindy havia hecho la vida de Ginny miserable en muchos sentidos y a como iban las cosas paresia que este año no seria la excepción.

Havia sido una clase horrible, 2 horas escuchando a Snape hablar de la importancia de las pociones multijugos. Ginny solo quería ir a la sala común cambiarse y acostarse en uno de los sofás a leer un libro y descansar.

-La clase fue horrible no crees?-Kaysha iba platicando con Ginny mientras las dos se dirigían hacia los baños de las chicas.

-Si, como odio a Snape!

-Yo también, mira que quitarnos 5 puntos por no saber lo que era una poción multijugos Que maldito-seguía diciendo Kaysha indignada.

En ese momento Grindy y sus dos estúpidas amigas Hooper y Frishta pasaron a Ginny y Kaysha y una de ellas golpeo a Ginny en el hombro.

-Ah...-dijo Ginny pues le havia dolido el golpe

-Óyeme imbecil que te crees?-grito Kaysha

Las tres se voltearon al mismo tiempo y les dieron la cara.

-Me hablabas a mi?-dijo Hooper que era la que havia chocado con Ginny

-Si, a ti-dijo Kaysha viéndola directamente a los ojos.

Hooper sin duda era mucho mas alta que Kaysha y que Ginny juntas y era delgada y pálida con ojos grandes y azules y pelo café oscuro. Muchas chicas le temían pero Kaysha era el tipo de chica que no le temía a nadie. Nadie andaba por ahí dándole ordenes a Kaysha, ella no era muy alta pero no era pequeña, aunque era robusta (pasada de peso) era muy buena persona, pero como toda chica de color (kaysha es negra) tiene un temperamento muy malo y no deja que nadie se meta con ella.

-Mira cara de saltamontes, no te atrevas a empujarnos de nuevo me oíste?-decía Kaysha enojada y haciendo ademanes con sus manos (como toda chica de color)

-Como me dijiste???-Hooper estaba enojadísima y se le iba a echar encima a Kaysha en ese mismo momento cuando de pronto...

-Todo bien Señoritas?-La profesora McGonagall estaba detrás de ellas y al parecer havia estado mirando toda la escenita.

-Todo bien profesora-dijo Hooper taladrando a Kaysha con la mirada

Hooper, Grindy y Frishta se metieron al baño de chicas y Ginny y Kaysha decidieron irse a la sala común y no buscar mas problemas.

:¨:¨X¨:¨:

-Y que me has averiguado Longbottom?

-Ammm.. Draco yo

-No me quieras ver la cara de tonto. Yo se que tu sabes todo acerca de ella y quiero que me des información!

Los ojos grises de Draco miraban fríamente al pobre de Neville quien sudaba frió en ese momento.

-Draco no me hagas esto... tu sabes que yo no puedo...

-Y tu bien sabes que yo se un secreto tuyo que no te conviene que revele así que mas te vale que me ayudes con Ginny si sabes lo que te conviene.-Draco sonreía vagamente, como si le deleitara el ver a Neville tan preocupado.

-Bueno, esta bien. Que quieres que haga?

:;:¨X¨:;;:¨X¨:;:

-Hey Ginny-Harry se sentó a un lado de Ginny en la sala común, esta se encontraba tirada en el piso frente al fuego tratando de resolver problemas de transfiguración.

-Hola Quiro-dijo Ginny con una gran sonrisa en los labios hacia Harry. Ginny llamaba a Harry Quiro desde ya hacia mas de 1 año, Harry no sabia el por que de este apodo pero le agradaba así que nunca hizo ningún comentario acerca del dichoso nick name.

-Que tal vas con esos problemas?

-Nada mal, no son difíciles lo que pasa es que son un montón

-Hmm crees que te puedas dar una escapadita para ir a caminar x el lago?

-Si, claro

Ginny cerro sus libros y con un encantamiento los mando hacia su habitación sin tener que subir ella misma a dejarlos aya. Harry tomo de la mano a Ginny y los dos salieron de la sala común muy tranquilos y sonrientes.

-No me te he agradecido por haber estado con migo cuando el suicidio de Cho-dijo Harry con los ojos clavados en el vació. Se notaba que aun le dolía

-Por que te duele tanto? Pensé que no la querías

-Una noche antes habíamos tenido una charla acerca de nosotros y pues yo le dije que no quería estar con ella pues no sentía nada por ella. Me temo que eso la llevo hacia el suicidio.-Los ojos de Harry aun estaban perdidos en la nada mientras hablaba.

-Harry, escúchame y que te quede bien claro, las decisiones que tomamos son nuestras y nadie las puede influenciar, si mucha gente tiene sus discusiones y desacuerdos pero eso no lleva a nadie el suicidio, y si ese fue el caso de Cho entonces no te tienes por que sentir culpable pues ella sola fue la que decidió matarse.

Harry la miro a los ojos. Por primera vez Harry veía lo lindos que eran esos ojos azules y por un momento se perdió en sus ojos y se olvido de todos sus problemas, entonces el le abrazo y se dio cuenta que en realidad no sabia cuales eran sus sentimientos hacia Ginny Weaseley.


	3. Una Cita Inesperada! A

**Hola a todas.. muchas gracias y perdon por averme tardado tanto con el tercer capitulo, si lo voy a hacer un poco mas largo de lo normal. Esta solo es la parte a.**

**Muchas gracias x los revievws y los consejos. Tomen en cuenta que español no es mi primer idioma asi que por eso tengo muchas faltas de ortografia. De todas formas muchas gracias.**

**Voy a trabajar aun un poco mas en la parte b de el capitulo tal vez la publique mañana.**

**Eespero que les guste.**

**Besos.**

**Capitulo III: Una cita inesperada.**

'Apúrate Nev, que si no nos apresuramos no nos dejaran ir a Hogsmade con los demás!' Decía Ginny impaciente 'Tu fuiste el que me insistió tanto en ir a Hogsmade.' Decía ella con las manos en las caderas y con el ceño fruncido.

'Lo se, lo se... ya voy'Neville se veía decaído y muy pero muy pálido.

Al final cuando ya estaban en la entrada de el colegio todos listos para irse a Hogsmade Ginny noto que Draco Malfoy estaba mirando en su dirección y se preguntaba a si misma si Draco estaría planeando alguna de sus tonterías de nuevo. Ginny aun no lograba olvidar el ultimo incidente que los Gryffindors avían tenido con los Slytherins, havia sido el año pasado justo un día antes de los exámenes finales, y todos los Gryffindors se encontraban en la biblioteca estudiando cuando el estúpido de Malfoy provoco a Lindor Kezz (un Gryffindor de 4 curso) y lo hechizo con un "pestidux"(Una hechizo que hace que huelas a zorrillo muerto por todo el dia) y después salió de la biblioteca cerrando las puertas con un hechizo dejándonos a todos los Gryffindors encerrados ahí muriéndonos del peste (Y no saben que peste... pues la biblioteca de Hogwarts tiene muy pocas ventanas.) Ginny se havia tenido que bañar por una hora y media para quitarse el olor a zorrillo y todo havia sido culpa del desgraciado de Draco Malfoy.

Los pensamientos de Ginny fueron interrumpidos por Ron y Hermione quienes se acercaron a ella y Neville para saludar.

'Hola Ginny' dijo Ron con una pequeña sonrisa y la cara roja, al parecer se havia estado peleando con Hermione, por que esta saludo a Ginny y se volteo hacia otro lado para no ver a Ron.

'Hola Ron, Hermione, Como están?' Ginny pensó que la pregunta sobraba pero si se ponen a pensar, casi siempre que te encuentras con alguien una de las primeras cosas que preguntas es "Como estas?" .. Suponiendo que la respuesta de la otra persona será la mayoría de las veces "Bien" pero no.. no en este caso... Ohhh no.. Hermione era demasiado sincera como para decir "Bien Ginny, y tu?", No, Hermione tenia que decir algo.,...

'Pues aquí tu hermano RONALD piensa que el estudio de Runas Mágicas es una tontería y me ha dicho que soy una boba por gastar mi tiempo en algo inservible como eso...'Comenzó a decir Hermione muy indignada. 'Además, yo pienso que lo que el es un hipócrita pues el es el que se la pasa gastando su tiempo haciendo tonterías como jugar snap explosivo!!!'

'Snap Explosivo es mejor que sentarme en la biblioteca tratando de descifrar antiguas letras (si a eso se le puede llamar letras) por mas de 3 horas'Decía Ron con la cara mas roja que nunca y Ginny pensó que ya no estaban hablando con ella, sino entre ellos mismos así que decidió ignorarlos.

Gin se dio cuenta de que Neville no havia dicho nada en todo el rato que avían estado ahí. 'Oye Nev, estas bien?' Gin de verdad quería saber que era lo que le pasaba a Neville pero esta parecía no tenerle la confianza suficiente para decírselo.

'Si, si, de maravilla' dijo Neville con una grandiosa sonrisa fingida. 'Oigan Chicos, y Harry?' Pregunto Neville tratando de sonar un poco mas animado.

'Harry no pudo venir' adquirió Ron sin quitar la vista de la cara de Hermione.

'Por que no?' Quiso saber Ginny.

'Con la muerte de Sirius, no hay quien le firme las formas de salida, y ya sabes como es McGonagall de estricta con eso'

'Deja de mirarme asi RONALD!!!' lloriqueo Hermione.

'Asi Como?' dijo el con una media sonrisa en la cara

'ROOON'

Al llegar a Hogsmade Ginny y Neville se separaron de Hermione y Ron quienes al fin avían dejado de pelear. Neville le insistió a Ginny que necesitaba ir a comprar unos libros de Herbologia que le havia pedido Miss Sprout y que prefería ir solo, así que ella debería de irse por su cuenta y reunirse con el dentro de 30 minutos en las 3 escobas para comer algo. Neville le havia dicho a Ginny que alguien mas estaría con ellos pero no le havia dicho exactamente quien seria pues havia alegado que tenia que ir por los dichosos libros.

Así pues, Ginny fue a zonko, donde se encontró con Fred y George quienes al parecer discutían con Mr. Zonko (El dueño de la tienda.) Ginny prefirió no molestarlos así que fue a ver que se le antojaba comprar. Al no ver nada interesante salió de la tienda y fue directo a la dulcería a comprar provisiones para toda la quincena (ya que solo iban a Hogsmade 1 ves cada 2 semanas.) Ginny compro entonces 5 ranas de chocolate, 2 bolsas de grajeas, 3 paletas multisabor y una caja de dulces truco de Berty bopps.

Con la bolsa llena de golosinas salió de la tienda y se dirigió directamente a las 3 escobas, de seguro Nev ya la estaría esperando ahí.


	4. Una Cita Inesperada! B

Bueno chicas pues aquí tienen la parte 2 PORFIN hehehe... espero que les guste... no esta muy larga así que espero que no se enojen ï Muchas gracias x los reviews. Las quiero mucho!!! En el siguiente capitulo nos daremos cuenta de lo que en realidad siente Harry por Ginny y también lo que Ron siente por Hermione.

:¨::¨:

'Entonces que Longbottom? Arreglaste lo que te dije?'Preguntaba Malfoy con una mirada calculadora.

Neville y Malfoy se encontraban en las afueras de la casa de los gritos, atrás de un árbol. Neville se encontraba muy nervioso, las manos le sudaban como locas, la presencia de Draco Malfoy lo intimidaba. (eso es por que Draco Malfoy era capaz de intimidar a cualquiera con una simple mirada.) De todas maneras en la posición en la que estaba Neville en ese momento no le quedaba mas que hacer todo lo que Malfoy le dijera.

'Si Malfoy, todo esta arreglado ya, ella te ha de estar esperando ahora mismo en las 3 escobas' dijo en cabizbajo. Sabia que no podía hacer nada para detener a Malfoy. Nadie detenía a Draco Malfoy, nadie, excepto por Lucius Malfoy.

Justo cuando Malfoy se iba a dar la vuelta para irse a las 3 escobas Neville hablo.

'Aun no lo entiendo' Dijo el con un hilo de voz.

Draco entrecerró los ojos y se giro para mirar a Neville una vez mas. 'No entiendes que?'

'Por que Ginny?, por que estas tan aferrado a ella? Digo, eres un Malfoy no? Puedes tener cualquier chica que tu quieras, cualquiera.. tu solo tienes que tronar los dedos y cualquier chica estaría a tu disposición.'

'Exacto Longbottom, tu lo has dicho... cualquier chica estaría a mi disposición'

Con esa ultima frase, Draco se dio la vuelta y con largas zancadas se dirigió hacia las 3 escobas, dejando ahí a Neville solo con sus pensamientos.

:¨::¨:

Ya avían pasado mas de 20 minutos y Neville no aparecía por ninguna parte. Ginny se estaba cansando de esperar cuando de pronto algo (alguien) llamo su atención, Draco Malfoy havia entrado en el bar y se dirigió hacia la barra donde Ginny se encontraba sentada. Se paro justo a un lado de ella y con un chasquido de dedos llamo a madame Rosmerta. Ginny pensó que este era un idiota por llamar a Madame Rosmerta con un chasquido de dedos, pero a fin de cuentas, el era un Malfoy.

'Estoy buscando a Neville Longbottom, teníamos una cita aquí pero me temo que estoy algo retrasado. Sabe si ha estado aquí?' Pregunto Draco justo a un lado de Ginny. Esta no pudo evitar oír la conversación.

'Amm... buscas a Neville? Yo también lo estoy esperando.' Dijo ella algo tímida y sin saber si el se iba a dignar a hablarle.

'Oh, tu eres la amiga que dijo que iba a traer verdad?' Draco fingió la voz mas incrédula del mundo.

'Si, el me havia dicho que alguien mas estaría con nosotros pero nunca me dijo que seria Ma...' Al ver la mirada fría en sus ojos Ginny se detuvo antes de mencionar su apellido, al parecer esto no le agrado nada a Draco.

'Si, se suponía que lo iba a ayudar con algo de pociones. Snape me ha mandado ser su Tutor por algunas semanas en lo que Neville se aprende unas pociones básicas que yo se me de memoria' Mintió el.

'Ohh ya veo, bueno pues creo que yo me voy. No creo que Nev valla a venir talvez se encontró a alguien de séptimo curso y se fue.'

'Hmm estúpido Neville... no puedo creer que nos aya plantado aquí.' Su expresión parecía molesta. Entonces cuando Ginny se iba a parar para irse Draco chasqueo los dedos y con un ademán de manos llamo a Madame Rosmerta. 'Oye tu... tráeme un ice capuchino con un poco de cocoa. ¿Tu que quieres tomar Weasley?'

Los ojos de Ginny se abrieron como platos... Draco Malfoy le estaba invitando a tomar algo con el. Que haría? Seguramente no se quedaría ahí, con el... pero... era temprano y no tenia nada que hacer en el castillo, estaría sola sentada en la sala común leyendo o escuchando música como siempre. Si Neville no estaba en el castillo Gin se aburría demasiado pues Nev era la única persona en Gryffindor con la que Ginny de verdad podía estar a gusto.

En ese momento Draco interrumpió los pensamientos de Ginny 'Weasley? Vas a querer algo si o no?' su voz estaba algo desesperada y uno de sus dedos golpeaba la barra de el bar.

'Ahh.. si, si, una cerveza de mantequilla estaría bien por favor' Dijo ella al final con una vocecita muy tímida. Madame Rosmerta le dedico una tierna sonrisa 'claro, ahora mismo les traigo su orden'

'Agr., no te demores, vamos a estar sentados en aquella mesa' Draco apunto hacia una mesa lejana a un lado de la ventana que daba hacia fuera. Madame Rosmerta lo miro de manera inquisitiva y respondió 'Si señor'

Ginny se preguntó por que seria que los Malfoys eran tan temidos por todo mundo, por que palabras tales como "gracias" "denada" "como estas" "perdón" no estarían en su vocabulario. Seria que jamás se las habrían enseñado? Pero denuevo sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el jalón que le dio Malfoy del brazo para llevarla hacia la mesa.

Los dos se sentaron, callados, Ginny miraba hacia la ventana, nerviosa, sin saber por que. Malfoy la estaba mirando, Ginny lo sabia, podía sentir sus ojos grises y fríos mirándola. Si no fuera por que era imposible ella juraría que podía sentir el frió de sus ojos y le hacia que se le erizaran los cabellos de la nuca.

Estuvieron callados hasta que madame Rosmerta les trajo sus bebidas. Ginny jamas havia visto lo que Draco estaba tomando y supuso que era alguna bebida nueva de la que ella no havia escuchado.

'Cual es tu nombre Weasley?' Pregunto Draco por hacer conversación, el sabia muy bien cual era el nombre de la chica, pero havia tanta tensión entre ellos en ese momento que pensó que seria bueno comenzar una conversación con algo ligero.

'Ginevra' Dejo escapar ella sin saber por que. Jamás le decía nadie cual era su nombre, no era que lo odiara o nada por el estilo pero estaba tan acostumbrada a que todos la llamaran Ginny que la mayoría de las personas que la conocían pensaban que Ginny era su nombre completo.

'Y por que una niña como tu tiene un nombre tan... anticuado como Ginevra?' Quiso saber el. Esto, ofendió a Ginny, y aunque Malfoy no lo havia dicho como ofensa esta sintió que la cara se le empezaba a poner un poco roja. Todo lo que salía de la boca de Draco Malfoy era un insulto, o por lo menos 90. Además, quien era el para decirle que su nombre era anticuado? Si el mismo tenia el nombre mas ridículo que Ginny jamás havia escuchado en su vida... "Draco" que demonios significaba "Draco" de todas maneras? No era un nombre común, era un nombre extraño y horrible, si, eso era, su nombre era horrible, e iba justo con ese horrible apellido también!

'Ginevra no es anticuado, es un nombre muy lindo y aunque no sea de tu incumbencia, era el nombre de mi bisabuela' Dijo ella poniéndose roja una vez mas.

'Ha-Ha-Ha... No te enojes Weasley... no lo dije para ofenderte, es solo que el nombre, como que, no te queda.... como que esta demasiado... Adulto para ti'

'Mira Malfoy...' Ginny iba a empezar a decirle de cosas cuando de repente entro Harry a las 3 escobas. Ginny no sabia que hacer, ella estaba ahí, sentada con Malfoy, que iba a pensar Harry de ella! Ginny miro a su alrededor... no se havia puesto a pensar que las 3 escobas estaba lleno de estudiantes de Hogwarts, de seguro cientos de ellos ya la habían visto con Malfoy, y que iban a decir... ella toda una Gryffindor sentada y charlando con un Slytherin! Y....

'Gin?' Harry estaba parado enfrente de ella mirándola como si estuviera esperando que no fuera Ginny la que estaba sentada tomándose una cerveza de mantequilla con Draco Malfoy.


End file.
